


have you seen this boy?

by shairiru



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 04:24:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4946620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shairiru/pseuds/shairiru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He is but a dream, a fleeting image beneath your eyelids just before the sun wakes you up in the morning and all of last night’s encounter dissipates like mist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	have you seen this boy?

 

* * *

  _"Have you seen this boy?”_

* * *

 

He is but a dream, a fleeting image beneath your eyelids just before the sun wakes you up in the morning and all of last night’s encounter dissipates like mist.

 

* * *

  _"Have you seen this boy?”_

* * *

  

He is but an entity your sleeping consciousness has created to fill the void of not having someone you can call a friend. That is what you try to convince yourself of when the same boy appears so many times in your dreams. However, you wonder why every meeting feels so real.

 

* * *

  _"Have you seen this boy?”_

* * *

 

 He is but a stranger at the other end of the bridge. He wears a perpetual frown and an uneasy smile as he tells you about how he almost missed a key in his recital, or how he was three points shy of acing his biology exam, or how proud he is that his little sister was elected class representative. He tells you all these little things, and somehow it means much more than that. 

 

* * *

_“Have you seen this boy?”_

* * *

 

He is but a person, unreal, quite out of reach. His eyes are bright and attentive behind his spotless glasses as you tell him how everyone gravitates around you yet they always are so far away, or how despite living in a house you’ve never felt at home, or how you never lose and you wonder would it change something in you. You tell him your thoughts you’ve never told anyone else, and you realize he’s more than just a dream.

 

* * *

_“Have you seen this boy?”_

* * *

 

He is but a friend whenever you sleep, when you’re in the world the two of you brought to being. The distance between never gets closer, but something else does, something intangible yet real. You hear it in the way he laughs lightly at a small joke you’d think no one would appreciate. You see it in the way he pays attention to every single word you’d say. You feel it right beneath your chest: a flutter, a skip, a rush. A warm feeling that blossoms from the pounding of your heart to the tips of your fingers and toes. You give the feeling a name, and you wonder if he feels the same.

 

* * *

 _“Have you seen this boy?”_  

* * *

 

 “I’d like to see you.”

 

“Isn't that what you're doing right now?”

 

“I mean when we’re both awake. When we can, somehow, cross this distance that has been between us ever since.”

 

Something in his face changes that you can’t decipher quite much. 

 

“It’s impossible.”

 

“Why? ”

 

“You won’t find me.”

 

“Is that a challenge?”

 

He smiles.

 

* * *

_“Have you seen this boy?”_

* * *

  

You dream that night of the same bridge. This time, there is no one waiting on the other side.

 

* * *

_“Have you seen this boy?”_

* * *

 

_No._

_I don’t think I have._

_Is there someone like that?_

_I’m sorry, I really don’t know._

 

* * *

_“Have you seen this boy?”_

* * *

 

You search for him high and low, and it leads you on a train ride five hours away from your home, to a high school just as big as your own. You arrive just in time when the students are coming out of the gates, chattering excitedly about their day. You stand on the side, out of place in your school suit among their gakuran. Holding the sketch of the boy in your dreams close to your heart, you start to ask around.

 

* * *

_“Have you seen this boy?”_

* * *

 

_Yes._

_He’s just over there._

_He’s always alone, actually._

_Are you his friend?_

 

* * *

_“Have you seen this boy?”_

* * *

 

They all pointed him to one place: the music room just behind the front building. You quicken your steps, afraid to let him slip through your fingers once again. You hear him before you see him, you hear the music that he plays, you hear the harmony of his soul. Carefully, you approach, afraid to make the smallest noise that can ruin the melody in the air. 

 

* * *

_“Have you seen this boy?”_

* * *

 

You see him then through the glass window, his features accentuated by the soft setting sun, his fingers moving gracefully over the keys as if a pair of ballroom dancers engaged in the passion of their music. He’s real. He’s tangible. He’s not just a dream. 

 

* * *

_“Have you seen this boy?”_

* * *

 

He stops playing mid-measure, and he turns his head slightly as if sensing someone. Sensing you, maybe. He turns around, slowly, and your heart pounds with every millisecond that passed. He finally sees you, and the world stops. His eyes widen and his lips part in surprise. For a moment, it’s just like in your dream: the sun is bright, the air is still, and the two of you on the opposite ends of the bridge. You take the first step.

 

* * *

_“Have you seen this boy?”_

* * *

 

“I found you.”

 

* * *

_“Have you seen this boy?”_

* * *

 

“Took you long enough.” 

 

You chuckle against your fist. “Does that mean I lose?”

 

He pretends to think fora while. “I don’t think so.”

 

“We never knew each other’s names.” You extend your hand to him. “I’m Akashi Seijuurou.”

 

“Midorima Shintarou.” He accepts your hand and shakes it. His grip is strong and his touch is warm. 

 

You might have won, nevertheless, you already feel something change inside. 

 

“It's nice to meet you.”

 

* * *

 

 

 


End file.
